


Separation Anxiety

by Jem (allonsymous)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymous/pseuds/Jem
Summary: Tentoo struggles with separation anxiety in the first days after being left on Pete's World.





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dumb angst. Enjoy!

_(Three days, fifteen hours and thirty-eight minutes after the TARDIS dematerialized from Pete's World for the last time.)_

At first, the Doctor just stood there, staring at the door that Rose had just closed behind her. If he hadn't been hardwired with a Time Lord's time sense, he wouldn't have been aware of just how much time had passed before he finally sighed and turned away, glancing about the room aimlessly, not exactly knowing what to do with himself.

_(Forty-two minutes, sixteen seconds.)_

He paced the different rooms in the house for a while in an attempt to dispel his nervous energy, turning on both televisions and the radio for some distraction, then turning them off again when he found himself extraordinarily annoyed by the content. He continued pacing in silence.

_(One hour, forty-seven minutes, thirty-three seconds.)_

He noticed Rose's bookshelf wasn't organized, so he pulled all the books down and arranged them in alphabetical order. He then decided they ought to be arranged by genre as well, so he pulled them down and sorted them again.

_(2 hours, 31 minutes forty-two seconds.)_

He ran his hands through his hair, glancing at the phone by the tea tins. But no. He shouldn't interrupt Rose's meeting. The rational Doctor knew she was safe; knew she would call if anything happened. She was safe. Safe. And she would be home soon. In approximately... twenty-eight minutes, seven seconds.

When Rose came home thirty-eight minutes, forty-one seconds later, she found the Doctor sitting on the curb with the phone clutched in his hands, thumbs poised above the call button.


End file.
